A Random Harry Potter Idea
by Kingdark
Summary: I don't remember where I was going with this. It's just something I wrote rather randomly. It was -supposed- to be a prototype crossover but I can't remember where it was going.


Random HP idea

A Harry Potter prototype crossover. How a single decision can change everything.

Start

2081

Harry Potter, man who conquered, star auror, divorced man and war veteran of a civil war that just didn't want to end. This man had so many names to describe him with that they forgot the two most important ones. Fate's bitch and the master of death that happened to give him a lot of unwanted advantages.

How naïve he had been to think that by killing Voldemort everything would be al right. After the self proclaimed dark lord had been defeated everything had gone al right for a while. Many of the death eaters had caught and given a trial. Those who had committed too many unforgivable crimes were executed. Those that had committed crimes either through blackmail or for other reasons were forced to do some serious community service. Then those others that had committed crimes on their own decision were forced into isolation in Azkaban prison. The dementors were long since destroyed. They were too inhumane to punish human with, at least that was the official line.

In reality the dementors main population had been slaughtered and then hunted down by Harry Potter himself. Not even dementors were able of resisting the most magical fire in existence.

The few survivors left had scattered into every direction. The only reason Harry hadn't hunted them to the last was because he didn't want to be responsible for making a race -any race- extinct. The dementors were now being hunted to be deposited into a sealed island where they would be monitored extensively.

Azkaban prison now claimed to be the most secure prison built in the history of mankind. The new British ministry had hired the best from all over the world. Not only did it have mundane -non magical- security but it also boasted extensive magical protections as well.

Life in prison wasn't comfortable but that was as it should be. Prisoners should only have the most basic comforts.

Harry had considered going to Azkaban as the head warden but had decided against it. It wouldn't be a smart thing to go to the place all your surviving enemies were gathered at. It showed how desperate he was to get rid of all of his fans and stalkers that were popping up everywhere though.

His relationship with Ginny had gone nowhere when he realized she wasn't the girl he thought she was.

'A woman is supposed to cook and take care of the house.' She had told him. 'Playing a few years in Quidditch is acceptable before any children arrive but after that... Or the only exception if the woman remains single.

Harry knew he didn't had the best childhood, but even he knew that such thinking was completely outdated not to mention unwanted in his life.

'You got plenty of gold in your vault so it isn't as if we are wanting for money.' She had told him. Then she went to buy another set of clothes she liked. Realistically he knew that she wasn't that bad when it came to spending the money he had inherited. When he said what he had wanted to say since the beginning of the argument he knew that they wouldn't work out. Couldn't work out even.

'If your mum had taken a day job then you wouldn't have had so many financial problems. Ron wouldn't have used a wand from one of his brothers and you wouldn't have had to suffer through THAT in your first year if you had gotten new books instead of second handed ones.'

The argument went down from there. Thankfully they hadn't been married yet. They had both agreed that they couldn't work out and would try to stay as friends instead. Even this hadn't worked. The rest of the Weasley's hadn't taken it well and whatever relationships he had with them became very strained. The only exception being Ron and Hermione.

Harry knew that if it weren't for them then he didn't know where he would be. Now, a century later and civil war was threatening to break out once more. The people of magical Britain were as fickle as the wind. A hero one day, villain the next and Harry couldn't take it any more. He had lost too many people with the Voldemort rebellion as it was called these days. The people of his class, the people of his generation were being attacked once more because of his connection to him. This enemy wanted him gone. Harry decided then and there that this wouldn't do. He would take care of this problem and then he would fake his death before moving on to another country.

X

"Harry, you can't do this!" Ron argued hotly. Harry rolled his eyes and glared at his best friend.

"You and Hermione have been attacked two times already because of your connection to me. I intend to track down the leader, destroy him and put the fear of god in his minions before faking my own death. We both know that even though we tried for years of extensive effort of myself and my political allies that we managed to change much when it comes to pure-blood supremacy."

Ron had to concede that point. Discrimination based on blood purity wasn't as open as it used to be but it hadn't gone away. They had just underground. To make matters worse something had been added into an already dangerous mix. Now, people were becoming so hateful that skin colour and faith were becoming issues and Harry couldn't stand it.

The British magical community had slid backwards instead of becoming better.

"I tried and tried and tried." Harry said hotly.

"I tried logic, I tried bribery and I tried bloody blackmail! Nothing fucking worked!" Harry cursed the non magical kind. Hermione said nothing about his language like she usually would do. She agreed with him. It would be hypocritical to scold him for something as mundane as his language when she herself cursed the current political situation as well.

"Destroying these racists bastards now will remind the people that I am still around-"

"But what would be the point if you supposedly die doing so?" Hermione demanded. Finally cutting into the argument.

"No body would be found." Harry summed up. "There would be no proof I'm dead and you two could imply that I might be doing some important undercover work." Harry said simply.

"Oh?" Hermione asked. "And who said that we would let you do this alone?"

Ron demanded immediately, cutting Hermione off.

"I abandoned you twice before and that's already two times too many. I'll be damned if I abandon you a third time!"

"I already forgave you for that didn't I?" Harry asked calmly.

"Maybe so. But that doesn't mean I forgave myself."

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Hermione exclaimed. "We are going with you and that's final. Did it escape your mind the ritual we did between the three of us after THEY betrayed us?" Hermione demanded hotly.

Harry blinked and then blushed.

"So you did forget about it." Hermione concluded. "I'm not sure if I should feel insulted or annoyed. Or maybe you are getting senile in your old age?" She added after a moment. Trying for humour.

"Do I look like an old man to you?" Harry asked sarcastically. "I wouldn't know." Ron said.

"That semi-permanent illusion of yours is so good I wouldn't know if you aged some after we realized you were faking your true appearance fifty years ago."

Harry released the illusion he had on himself. It had been active for so long he barely needed to think about powering it.

"So you look to be in your early twenties still." Hermione concluded. A hint of jealousy in her voice before it was crushed ruthlessly.

Being master of death wasn't just a tittle. Each Hallow was a part that would imply something about mastering death itself. Something impossible to do you would think, but when magic was at stake nothing was actually impossible. Something many wizards and witches tended to forget.

A hundred years is nothing for a witch or wizard but even they wouldn't appear to be in their twenties. Generally, a witch or wizard of roughly a hundred year old would appear to be in their mid thirties. A hundred years would age a witch or wizard by a decade or so. As they got older the difference decreased by a lot though. There were very few witches or wizards that reached an age over three hundred.

For Harry though he looked to be in his early twenties still. Harry was strong magically of course but not enough to claim it was his magic keeping him young.


End file.
